Good morning Heechan
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Non ! Faut lire ! Y a pas mort d'homme je vous rassure !


**Disclaimers** **: pas à moi**

**Rating : T**

**Qui n'est là : C'est un 2+1**

**Pour qui ? Pour tite M, parce que c'est de sa faute ! lol**

**Résumé : non faut lire ! Personne n'a de bobos, je vous rassure.**

**Mici** **reviews ? A ma shiny, lily b, kaoru, nope, caramelon, ma brisbynette, florinoir, didilove37, flo shadow spirit et shima-chan.**

**Grosse référence à la chanson : « bleu comme toi » d'Etienne Daho. Mais ce n'est pas une songfic, j'ai juste écouté cette chanson – et lis un commentaire de Meanne – en écrivant.**

**PS ma Lunanamoi : tu me connais trop bien XDD, j'ai juste rajouté deux pages XDDDD**

* * *

**Good Morning, Hee-chan…**

¤

Hôtel La Continental, Los Angeles, juin AC 199, 5h15

¤

_Entre les draps…_

J'aime sentir ce Duo contre moi.

C'est plus fort que moi.

_Dans mes cheveux…_

J'aime sentir le bout de son nez sur ma nuque.

C'est plus fort que moi.

_Sur ma gorge…_

J'aime sentir l'ombre de ses lèvres glisser sur mon épaule.

C'est plus fort que moi.

_Sur ma peau…_

J'aime sentir son souffle sur moi.

C'est plus fort que moi.

_Sur mon corps…_

J'aime sentir le bout de ses doigts sur mon bras, sur ma taille, où il peut, où il veut me toucher.

C'est plus fort que moi.

_Sur mes cuisses…_

J'aime sentir ses jambes caresser les miennes.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Tellement plus fort…

_Il est sur le flanc_

_Contre moi_

_Je suis dos à lui_

_Contre lui_

¤

_**Mon bras s'ankylose, je change de position.**_

¤

J'aime quand il dort.

Quand il dort il me caresse.

Quand il dort, il soupire.

Quand il dort il devient ma faiblesse et en même temps ma forteresse.

Quand il dort, je le désire. _Si fort…_

Quand il dort je suis un homme.

Quand il dort, je vis.

Quand il dort il me serre très fort contre lui.

Comme maintenant.

_Juste avant de s'éveiller…_

¤

_**Non ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux juste le voir, juste le deviner à travers les stores parce que l'aurore arrive. **_

_**Parce que notre mission ici est terminée.**_

_**Parce qu'il nous faudra partir au quartier général et remettre nos rapports en main propre.**_

_**Parce que la vie nous rattrape lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux.**_

¤

Ni amis, ni amants.

Ni noir, ni blanc.

Juste moi, juste lui.

Ce n'est pas juste.

La nuit je suis comme un enfant.

¤

_**Je ne le touche jamais, c'est toujours lui qui me touche…**_

¤

Quand il dort je reçois sa tendresse.

à défaut de la prendre. _Jamais je ne le touche…_

Quand il dort il me cherche et il me trouve. _Il tâtonne, il demande en effleurant…_

Quand il dort j'ai envie de me rendre. _Et je dis oui, oui… en le laissant toucher ma peau._

Quand il dort je sais ce que j'éprouve.

Quand il dort il me blesse…

_Parce qu'il dort… il ne fait jamais ça quand il est éveillé._

¤

_**Je ne me tourne jamais, ne l'ai jamais fait en deux ans de missions commune… je prends un risque. **_

¤

Quand il dort je me sens bien, _aimé._

Quand il dort la nuit devient belle, _belle_.

Quand il dort je rêve éveillé.

Quand il dort mes craintes sommeillent.

¤

_**Je vais peut-être rompre le charme avant que le jour ne le fasse. **_

_**Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux…**_

¤

Quand il dort il est autre.

Quand il dort je suis moi.

Quand il veille il est lui

Quand il veille je suis autre.

¤

_**Je vais peut-être prendre la fin de ma nuit en main. **_

¤

La nuit porte conseil

Et je sais le mal que l'on se fait

Le mal que l'on se fait parfois à ne pas se comprendre.

A se faire mal sans forcément le chercher,

à trouver les mots qui fâchent, les points sensibles qui ravivent les fêlures,

qui peuvent amener jusqu'au point de rupture.

Mais les reins sont solides et la douleur se fait mal, se soustrait. Se tait.

Et c'est la nuit que j'ai vu le fruit caché dans la corbeille.

Et c'est depuis bien des nuits que j'ai envie d'y goûter.

Au fruit qui m'est défendu.

¤

_**Je me tourne vers lui et… il ronfle toujours aussi fort.**_

¤

Années après années à se côtoyer sans spécialement s'apprécier au début.

A d'abord s'entraider, puis à travailler ensemble, à jeter nos corps dans le feu, dans la cendre.

A découvrir par hasard que quand il dort rien n'est pareil.

A découvrir nuit après nuit que quand il dort il est doux, très doux.

A découvrir que la nuit je deviens proche de lui, je deviens son doudou.

A découvrir que quand il dort j'existe. Mais je veux vivre, moi.

A découvrir que quand il dort, je suis moi.

La nuit rend impudique malgré la couverture qui nous sépare.

¤

_**Son pied sort de sous le drap blanc…**_

¤

A découvrir que devant ses paupières closes je suis sans défense.

Le comble d'un soldat.

A découvrir qu'il n'est pas beau, mais qu'il le devient quand il dort, parce que quand il dort il est vrai.

A découvrir que le jour, je le respecte, mais que la nuit, je…

A découvrir qu'inconsciemment, instinctivement, il communique avec moi, sans parler, jamais.

A découvrir que planque après planque, nuit après nuit, il nous crée un cocon où la nuit n'est pas froide,

où les cauchemars n'osent pénétrer l'écrin de des bras quand il m'enlace.

Un cocon où le monde lui-même s'efface.

Il m'a rendu sensible à lui, à son univers.

¤

_**Son pied sort de sous le draps blancs pour se poser sur mon mollet…**_

¤

A découvrir que son corps assure mes arrières et que le mien le couvre de son plein gré. _De jour comme de nuit._

A découvrir qu'il comble un vide que lui-même a créé.

A me découvrir affamé.

_A avoir une faim de vivre au grand jour, en même temps que la peur de l'inconnu._

Affamé de lui et étonné de l'être.

_On ne peut pas soupçonner ce que l'on ne connaît pas._

¤

_**Ses orteils me chatouillent tout doucement et j'ai envie de sourire**._

¤

A découvrir que quand il dort, ses silences ne font pas mal, que ses silences sont vrais.

A découvrir que quand il ne dort pas, même quand il parle, il se tait.

A découvrir que ses mots sont la plupart du temps frustrants et pâles.

A découvrir par la douceur de son sommeil que je déteste quand il s'éveille.

A découvrir que près de lui je dors à peine et pourtant je suis reposé.

A découvrir que sans même en avoir conscience, il avait su me toucher.

¤

_**Sa main se pose sur ma taille et s'arrête sûrement à cause de l'angle inhabituel**_

¤

A découvrir que je ressens très fort pour celui qui la nuit parle à ma peau sans dire un mot.

A découvrir que je ressens très fort pour l'homme de la nuit, au point que j'en viens à presque détester celui du jour.

A découvrir que je déteste celui que je suis le jour, autant que ce qu'il est le jour, parce que nous sommes aussi lâches l'un que l'autre.

A me demander s'il doit vraiment fermer les yeux très fort pour oublier qui je suis, pour me donner autant de tendresse.

Pour me donner ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu mais qui constitue mon bien le plus précieux.

¤

_**Sa natte mousseuse glisse un peu plus sur son épaule nue… **_

¤

A me demander si nous sommes si monstrueux en plein jour pour ne pas oser nous toucher.

Ou pour ne pas le vouloir ?

Je le veux de plus en plus, moi… le toucher vraiment.

Je veux être égoïste.

Je veux exister pour lui le jour aussi.

Je veux ce cocon rien qu'à nous tout le temps, tout le temps.

J'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre et je veux plus que la nuit moi…

Je veux faire un caprice.

¤

_**Il s'agite un peu. Les mèches de ses cheveux balayent son visage, lui chatouillent le nez.**_

_**Il éternue.**_

¤

Et je déteste quand il s'éveille parce que ses émotions semblent s'endormir.

C'est pourquoi je ne suis presque jamais là quand il le fait.

Je l'ai vu deux fois.

Je déteste quand ses yeux sont ouverts.

Je déteste y lire la confusion comme à présent, puis la plaisanterie douteuse dans son regard.

Une confusion fausse. Après deux ans ce n'est plus de la confusion.

Ça ne peut pas être de la confusion.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se réveille enlacé,

même si c'est la première fois que nous somme de face.

Je ne peux pas croire que dans ses songes, il ignore qui le veille.

Qui est gardien de son sommeil, quand lui-même se cale contre mon corps.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ignore qu'il est aussi mon gardien.

¤

_**Il fronce les sourcils.**_

¤

Même s'il n'est pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il fait la nuit, il le sait depuis le temps.

Même si c'est juste dormir.

Même si c'est juste me toucher.

¤

_**Ses paupières tressautent… **_

¤

Même si c'est juste moi.

Même si ce n'est pas juste.

Je ne veux pas d'explication, de longues déclarations inutiles.

Je me fiche des détails futiles.

Je me fiche du pourquoi, je sais que j'aime ce que nous sommes la nuit.

Je sais qu'il me touche comme un être humain, comme aucun être humain que j'ai côtoyé.

Je sais que je m'aime quand il m'aime.

Je veux juste qu'il m'aime le jour aussi.

Et je veux l'aimer en retour, sans détour.

Avec mes mains puisqu'il n'aime pas les mots,

puisque je ne sais pas les employer non plus.

Je ne veux plus rêver éveillé, mais peut-être qu'en lui faisant face, je commets une erreur.

Peut-être que je devrais me contenter de ses mains, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait ces deux dernières années.

Et…

¤

_**Sa bouche s'entrouvre sans sourire et…**_

¤

- Heero, tu penses trop.

¤

La main qu'il avait sur ma taille se pose sur mon front et de l'index il détend une ride d'anxiété que je ne me savais pas avoir.

_Puis son doigt glisse sur mon nez, sur mes lèvres…_

Puis sa main caresse ma gorge pour venir se poser sur ma nuque.

_Il incline ma tête, se rapproche doucement._

Abaisse les paupières les yeux sur ma bouche…

_Il sourit._

Mon cœur bat très vite d'un seul coup.

_Son souffle se rapproche encore et moi je penche la tête._

Son souffle glisse entre mes lèvres…

_puis_ _il m'embrasse._

C'est si simple que ça, finalement ?

_J'aurais dû bien le regarder avant…_

¤

- Good morning, Hee-chan…

¤

_**Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever, Duo…**_

¤

Je replace les couvertures sur nos deux corps, je cale ta tête au creux de mon épaule.

_On est bien comme ça, tous les deux._

Le réveil peut bien nous oublier cinq minutes.

_D'ailleurs on ne l'entend déjà plus._

Les lèvres de Duo sont sur mon cou.

Je caresse ses cheveux.

_Il sourit._

On est réveillé tous les deux.

Le réveil n'existe plus.

_Je souris._

Ses orteils chatouillent mon mollet.

Je suis heureux.

_C'est le pied !_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche !

Mithy ¤qui n'a pas oublié ses autres fics mais qui n'est malaaaaaaaaaade et qui n'a pas eu le temps ni le courage de faire ses corrections¤


End file.
